Management and operation of customer service call centers is a rapidly growing industry in recent times. A typical consumer dials a toll-free number several times per month seeking customer service. Call centers provide assistance relating to almost every good or service. Call centers field calls requesting technical support for computers and electronic devices, requesting assistance with banking or insurance claims, and sometimes even placing orders in the drive through at the local fast food chain.
Customer service call centers also operate within private networks of customers. For example, a company may employ a customer service call center to handle human resource questions and grievances from a private group of customers, such as hourly employees, salaried employees or other groups. Other companies or enterprises, such as commodities exchanges may use a call center to handle problems from a group of private customers, such as exchange registered traders, brokers, or other financial service professions. The problems experienced by the traders involve technical support questions regarding the software and hardware used at the exchange, or involve errors or changes in recent transactions at the exchange. Information regarding these transactions is stored outside of the customer service call center.
A system for a customer service call center is needed that can access information relating to recent transactions that is located outside of the call center and deliver that information to a call center agent with the routed customer call.